Reina
by RavineWreyn
Summary: When she disregarded the rules and crossed the border, Princess Reina did not expect her life would be turned upside down and for her to discover so many things she had once not know about. [REWRITE FROM OLD FANFIC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This first story is actually a rewrite of my old fanfiction called 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy' back in the 'Elsa the Snowqueen19' account. I was watching TV when Tinkerbell came on and I remembered that I wrote a fic before. Upon reading it, I realized how badly I have been writing back then and just for memory-sake, I tried to rewrite the first chapter. But now it has turned into a full story where I developed the characters and story more, I actually changed the character's name and some aspects of her appearance too here.**

She never liked meetings.

It was part of her duty as the Princess, she was well aware of that, but to expect her to sit for a whole day listening to discussions about the season delivery to the Mainland with the Ministers of Seasons was just a tad too much. She honestly would have rather inspect the preparations by actually seeing and monitoring it rather than being stuck inside of a room.

Her eyes darted out of the window, seeing far beyond the warm seasons and toward the Winter Woods, the only season out of four that she has never set her foot in.

Compared to the colorful scenery of Spring, Summer, and Autumn, Winter was covered in mostly white, and it gave her some sort of comfort to just watch the snow falling down gently in the air, to imagine how soft the snow on the ground was as she stepped into it, to feel the chilling breeze that blew against her face.

"Princess Reina, what are your thoughts about it?" The voice of Minister Autumn broke her out of her train of thought, and she realized that all eyes were on her.

"Huh?" Was all she could manage to voice out, as she really hasn't been paying attention to any of the words spoken during the meeting.

Queen Clarion, who had been sitting beside her daughter, let out a sigh as she massaged her temples. "You haven't been listening to any of us, have you, Reina?"

Shaking her head with a gulp, Reina looked over at the Queen with apologetic eyes. "Sorry."

"Please, excuse us for a moment." Queen Clarion grabbed her daughter's hand, tugging her to come follow her out of the meeting room; and out of earshot before she turned with a disapproving shake of her head. "Reina, you have to listen to meetings with the Ministers, you know this."

"I was not the one asking to be a part of this," The Princess retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You were the one that dragged me in."

"This is to prepare for your reign as Queen later in life." Once again Clarion's hand found it's way up to her temples as she sighed. "What have gotten your mind so distracted?" When she received no answer, she looked up to see her daughter's head had turned to a side, avoiding her gaze. "Reina, please don't tell me you were thinking about Winter Woods again."

Lips pressed in a thin line, it took the Princess a moment to slowly nod her head, already expecting the reaction coming from her mother.

"How many times have we been through this?" How many times did she have to explain to her daughter of the rule of no crossing over? Reina's curiosity and stubbornness could be quite troublesome indeed. "We warm fairies cannot cross to the Winter Woods, it's-"

"-too cold for our wings, they could break. I know, I've heard that every time you come and lecture me about it, Mother." The golden-brown haired Princess rolled her eyes; having grown tired over the repeated words her mother often spoken to her. "But as Queen, shouldn't you rule over every season there is? I personally think that the 'no-crossing' rule is quite irrational, if I have to be honest."

"A rule is a rule, Reina." After being taken aback by how boldly her daughter has spoken, Clarion's tone had changed into a stricter one; her desire to keep her safe had prompted her to. "And as your Queen and mother, I forbid you to go to the Winter Woods. For now, you may not join today's meeting, you are dismissed."

"I don't enjoy sitting with a bunch of old people anyway." Reina retorted with a roll of her eyes, turning and flying away without another word.

 **Hopefully this fic has as many fans as the old one had been, it was a happy time for me back then. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if Winter Woods was calling for her.

After her argument with her mother, Reina had found no reason to stay near the Pixie Dust Tree and had let her wings bring her wherever it pleased, until she realized she had come to the outskirt of Autumn Forest, facing the Winter Woods just across the river, with a single root bridge to connect the two seasons.

To stand to close, to know that the only thing holding her back now was herself, Reina gave into the calling and stepped onto the bridge until the invisible line was only a reach away.

And that was exactly what she did.

Her hand reached forward, and cold instantly surrounded her exposed skin, and though she felt it, it failed to bother her in any way.

It was as natural as any warm season against her body.

Her feet moved forward until she fully stood in Winter Woods, and as her wings met the cold, they turned from sparkling golden into white as snow just as her hair turned just as white.

This had made her gasp in surprise, as she was sure neither wings nor hair was not supposed to do any of that.

Yet she had no time to question any of it as the rustling behind her prompted her to fly away, to be out of sight before anyone could have seen her.

She wasn't sure what she would do now that she was actually in Winter Woods, perhaps trying to blend in was her best option, as whatever had happened to her appearance had made sure that she did not stand out. Sure the shape of her wings was a stretch, but surely she could make a lie or two about it.

Besides, should her mother have realized of her disappearance from the warm seasons and sent winter fairies to search for her, they would be searching for a golden-brown haired, golden winged Princess.

And she has neither of those, at the moment.

He couldn't possibly forget those eyes.

It was part of his duties to watch over Winter Woods, riding his trusted snowy owl, to see what the fairies were up to.

When he had landed at the South part of the Winter Woods, where fairies and sparrowmen were laying down rolls of snow onto the branches, his eyes was wide when he saw those wings.

Big, butterfly-like wings only monarch would have, among the winter fairies.

And when she turned around, those blue eyes staring back at him, he knew those eyes anywhere.

The eyes that she shared with her mother besides her wings and her looks, the same eyes that had once belonged to the tiny little baby he had held in his arms years ago.

Though he had not expected for her wings and hair to be as white as snow.

"Reina."

The girl had an expression of shock when he had called her by her name, though she had masked it just as he approached her. "Yes...?"

"I am Lord Milori, surely you have heard of me, Princess."

Colors drained from Reina's face as her eyes widened. Of course she had to meet the lord of Winter Woods, the one person that certainly knew of her title and all, the one person that was not supposed to find her. "Of course I have." Eyes darting around, she saw the surprise look on the other fairies and sparrowmen after her title has been put forward. "I supposed I am caught red-handed then."

Lord Milori nodded his head. "You must return back home, no warm fairies are allowed here, it is dangerous for you."

"But I'm fine, I'm more than fine." She insisted, because it was true. Surely, seeing at how long she had been in the Winter Woods, her wings would have been broken by now. Yet it hasn't, she wasn't even sure it could, there was something in her that kept her immune to the cold.

"I'm taking you back to the border." Grabbing her by the wrist, Milori dragged her along with him while the Princess was powerless against his strong grip. He would have taken his owl, but he feared the girl would escape by flying, besides it was not that far from where they were anyway. "A rule is a rule, Reina."

"You sound like my mother."

"Then I supposed I shouldn't find the need to remind you again." He looked over his shoulder at her, brown eyes unshaken by glaring blue ones. "This is for your own good."

Her heart dropped at the sight before her.

After the scout fairy that she has sent to fetch Reina for her reported back that she couldn't find the Princess anywhere, Queen Clarion had head to the border between Autumn and Winter, wishing that she was mistaken yet would not be as surprised should she find her daughter truly there.

And she was.

Dragged by the wrist by Lord Milori, obviously fuming after being caught and on her way of being returned back to the warm seasons, she really wished that they wouldn't have met under this circumstance.

And oh her wings and hair...

The Ministers that had come with her all expressed and voiced their shock of seeing the different appearance of the Princess and the fact that her wings remained intact despite having crossed the border.

Coming onto the bridge, standing just at the edge of Autumn, she waited until Lord Milori came face to face with her with Reina standing behind him.

"You must be looking for her." He nudged the Princess forward until she had crossed over, her wings turning back into it's golden shimmering color while her hair returned into the golden-brown color.

"Thank you, Lord Milori." The Queen nodded before turning to look at her daughter. "You and I will have a long 'Queen to rule-offender' talk later, young lady. Now go to the nursing-talent fairies and have yourself checked." Deep down she knew Reina was fine, but a mother would always worry for her child, and truthfully she had feared that this part of Reina was not strong enough to keep her away from the cold.

"I'm fine." Reina huffed, but upon seeing the sharp glare that her mother rarely ever had on her face, she shut her mouth and nodded. "Yes Mother." She murmured before flying away, followed by the gathering audiences until all that was left was Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

"Thank you." This time, it was more heartfelt than before as the Queen gave a sad smile to the man standing before her.

Nodding his head, the silver haired sparrowman had a similar sad expression. "Take care of her."

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

It really wasn't such a surprise anymore.

The first it had happened Reina was still a child, and Clarion's heart nearly burst out of her chest as it beats so rapidly while she sent fairies and sparrowmen to look for her daughter, only to find her hiding in a hollow log by the river, the hole hidden so securely by leaves that it was almost impossible to find if not for Vidia who had blown a strong wind as she flew by.

The second time, the log was the first place they had search for her, but the young Princess was not there. It was later discovered that she had crawled into one of the rabbit's holes.

Thus Reina running away this time was not a surprise at all.

If it was not for the fact that the range of her hiding place had expanded far and wide.

Not only Winter Woods, she had once caught her daughter finding her way to the beach where human's things had washed ashore, the Princess has become more daring.

"But does she really is brave enough to travel beyond Pixie Hollow?" Minister of Autumn had voiced his question with wonder.

"I do not know." She kept her voice and tone even and calm, there was no need for her to express her panic, at least not yet. "But if we really could not find her anywhere, I will have to send a search party to look around Neverland."

"Milori."

She had once again traveled to where Autumn touched Winter, alone this time, knowing fully well that the words of the Princess' disappearance would spread around Pixie Hollow, and that he would come to speak to her.

"Is it true? Has Reina run away again?" He asked as he jumped off his trusted owl, approaching her until they met at the bridge. When she nodded, he let out a quiet sigh. "I already request for fairies to keep an eye, in case she came back here."

"She must be angry." Her shoulders felt heavy, for caring for a child apparently was harder than ruling over Pixie Hollow. "She was born here, in Winter Woods, it is in her nature to wish to come back; it is a part of her."

The apparent weight on her shoulders was clear for him to see, and Milori will forever live the regret and hurt of not being able to stay by her side to raise Reina. "I will look for her." He promised her, trying his best not to take her hand, as they both had sworn to keep what they have between them a secret of their own. "I will bring her back to you as soon as I can, you have my word."

He found her sitting alone at the edge of a cliff.

Her monarch wings was not as easy to spot, as it blended with the color of the snow, thus he was thankful that he had been able to see it upon narrowing his eyes.

She looked so troubled, and suddenly Milori's heart was faced with a decision. It was best for her to return to her mother as soon as he had found her, he had thought like that before, but now seeing just how blue she was, he did not have the heart to sadden the girl any further.

"You are sending me back to the warm seasons." Her voice was soft, the fire that he had found along with her stubbornness when he first met her was nowhere to be found, and it only sunk his heart more.

"I am." It was hard for him to say that, not when he knew it was the source of her sadness, but he had to. "But not now, not yet."

"Why?"

Sitting down beside her, his legs joining hers in dangling at the edge, he took a deep breath. "I know how much you yearn for freedom, I understand that, Reina. But think of your mother, you have her worried sick."

"I do think about her." The Princess looked down onto her lap, chewing the bottom of her lip as she toyed with her own fingers. "It just that she would not listen, Lord Milori. She holds onto her words and her words only, she would not listen to the fact that I'm fine, that somehow my wings and not even my body is affected by the cold."

"Maybe you aren't, but what about the others?" Her head turned, mouth open and ready to protest, but he placed a hand on her shoulder as he continued on. "You are a Princess, one day you will be a Queen, fairies and sparrowmen all look up to you." He could see from her eyes on how she was processing what he had just told her. "You have to set an example for them, to keep them safe."

He found that letting Reina voiced out her thoughts before explaining to her in a civil manner worked the best in getting logic into her mind, because the Princess' head slowly nodded. "I was being selfish." She concluded, though it was not what he had in mind, yet she seemed to be satisfied enough with it. "I'm sorry Lord Milori, for troubling you so much."

"It's quite alright, Reina." He smiled at her before standing up, a hand extended to her direction. "Ready to go back now?"

"Yeah, I want to go back now."


End file.
